Problem: Evaluate the definite integral. Round your answer to the nearest hundredth. $\int^1_{2}12x^{-5}\,dx = $
Answer: First, use the power rule: $\int^1_{2}12x^{-5}\,dx ~=~-3x^{-4}\Bigg|^{1}_{{2}}$ Second, plug in the limits of integration: $[-3\cdot1^{-4}]-[-3\cdot2^{-4}] = -3+0.1875 = -2.8125$. The answer: $\int^1_{2}12x^{-5}\,dx = -2.8125$